Wanted
by turnupthemusicx
Summary: Tess Tyler always wanted, but at what lengths was she prepared to go, to get it. Tess-Centric.


Tess Tyler was one of the girls who always wanted. It didn't matter to her that as the daughter of T.J Tyler, she had always had everything provided for her. But she wanted, needed, craved more.

She used her looks and charms to milk the guys of everything they had. She'd string them along, then as soon as they started to dry up, she'd sump them, there and then.

However, when it came to Nate Grey, one third of the most popular boy group out there, Connect 3, she has her job cut short.

Not matter how much she'd flirt and sweet talk around him, he wouldn't budge. Nate had Caitlyn and Tess knew that, that was part of the reason she wanted him so much.

This guy wouldn't just be used to so she could gain and become famous. No, it would be so much more then that. He'd be used to hurt her.

You see, she used to be best friends with her. Back in the day when she stayed hidden in the background.

But then Caitlyn became more confident and wanted to go solo, produce and compose her own music. More and more liked her stuff, and more and more started paying attention to her.

And that is exactly what Tess hated. The simple reason that she was no longer at the top. And ever since then she had vowed to get back at her.

That is the reason she wanted Nate, to once again be top spot and push Caitlyn back where she belonged.

But Nate was stubborn, he wouldn't do anything Tess wanted. After several attempts she gave in. She settled on the fact that this was one thing she wanted that she wouldn't get.

She decided to focus her attention on another Connect 3 member, this time she was after Shane.

Another one she wanted to use to hurt somebody. This somebody being not-so-perfect Mitchie Torres.

Tess wanted Mitchie to be punished for everything she had done during the summer. She considered her a fake.

A fake that deserved nothing or no one, let alone a rock star boyfriend. Not like herself, who should have it all.

To gain Shane's eye, she chose to dress even sluttier then usual and pile of the make-up, she knew the 'old' Shane couldn't resist girls in minis and heels.

She'd brush past him, stroke his arms, feel his hair, all in front of Mitchie. Whenever he looked at her, she'd pull a sugar coated smile and flutter her eyelashes.

Nothing. None of this worked. He was too hooked up on the liar, to even consider glancing at her.

And once again, Miss Tyler was forced to be beaten. The second thing in a long time that she wanted, but wouldn't get.

This time Tess was determined. She'd try one last time for the final part of the Connect 3, Jason.

He was, currently with Ella Pador. Innocent, precious, do-good Ella. Now, Tess had the worst passion to destroy her happiness, out of them all.

For two reason this was, one as she needed to get something, anything she wanted, and two because she had deserted her. Left her alone, to join to 'gang'.

And so began her mission. She'd try her hardest and up most to get Jason. She wanted him no, she wanted to show Ella pain, hurt, misery.

She wanted to let her know exactly how she felt when she was left high and dry.

Tess was positive she was going to succeed at this one. It was Jason, how hard could it be, he was the most gullible and stupid out the lot.

She figured she didn't need to do much to split this couple up. Tell Jason Ella is cheating on him, say she loves him and kiss him, all in Ella's view. Simple.

And the plan looked all set to work, until it actually came to doing it.

She had took Jason to one side, to 'talk'. She sat him down and made sure Ella could see them. She could and she was looking directly at them.

Tess placed her hand on Jason's leg, and began to rub circles on it, gently. She saw Ella's face drop, but at the same time, she felt her heart twinge.

Shaking it off, and thinking nothing of it, she continued on and started to stroke his arm. She saw Ella she upset at her actions, and once again her heart twitched and felt something, something new. Guilt?

She tried to overcome this and carried on with her plan. She told Jason of Ella's alleged cheating and saw his eyes glaze over. She quickly glanced at Ella, who was watching Jason, she looked pained.

This was too much for Tess, she couldn't continue, as much as she wanted to, she just couldn't bare it, it hurt her too much to hurt Ella.

This was the third time Tess hadn't got something she wanted, but this was also the worst time of it happening. She actually felt the wrong she was doing and stopped her self. So, it looks like Tess Tyler had finally learned her lesson...

* * *

**Hmm, I didn't really like it, but I posted it anyway, because a certain somebody wanted me too, not mentioning any names -cough- Maria -cough- And I don't think there is any link at all to where I got the inspiration for this story from, but I am currently listening to my Camp Rock hating brother singing Two Stars, word for word, it's actually pretty disturbing! :S**

**Anyway, I'd like to hear what you think, all feedback is welcome. Oh yh, Maria please don't hate me for the Jason bit!**

**-Jadey**


End file.
